


Thirst

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Noiz' Good End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba wakes up one morning extremely thirsty. On his way to the kitchen, someone follows him...





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I took a day break but then immediately went back to writing again! I’ll probably be posting the next chapter of “No Matter What” in a day or so, because school’s about to start and whatnot.
> 
> Self beta’d :)

Damn. I need some water.

That’s the first thing that comes to Aoba’s mind as he slips out from under the sheets quietly to prevent Noiz from waking up. He quickly pulls on a clean pair of boxers, and tries walking out of the room, but nearly stumbling as he feels the soreness that was the result of a few hours prior. Aoba checks his coil. Midnight. Okay.

Limping out of the room silently, Aoba makes his way into the kitchen. The air hits his almost naked body and he shivers on instinct. It’s not cold, but it’s definitely not as comfortable as the room.

Ever since he’d moved to Germany, Aoba had been getting used to the cold weather that had bothered him so much the first winter he spent there. Noiz has been an influence, of course, along with the expensive coats that Noiz had practically forced on him. Even now, in the summer, the weather may be a bit cold at times, but they were bearable enough. This makes Aoba think about Japan. 

It’s been probably a month or so from his last visit to Japan. Everyone seemed fine, and Granny had even took Noiz to meet Aoba’s parents, who were delighted and fussed over him. Noiz didn’t seem to like all the attention he was getting, but he said that he definitely likes Aoba’s parents, and definitely more than his own. 

Aoba reaches the sink and takes a cup from the cabinet. He brings the cup to the sink then turns on the faucet. Holding the cup with a firm grip, Aoba’s yawns, the yawns drowning out the sound of the footsteps leading out the bedroom door. Aoba closes the faucet and brings the cup to his lips, only to feel two hands envelope his naked back and stomach, almost making him drop his cup in surprise.

“Why are you awake? Are you sore?” Aoba didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“Oh, hey Noiz. Did I wake you up? Sorry about that.” Aoba says, putting the cup on the counter and turning around to return the hug.

“No, no, you didn’t wake me up. I wasn’t really asleep. And you know what?” Noiz leans forward, bringing his lips to Aoba’s ears. “You wanna know why I couldn’t fall asleep? It’s because I was still thirsty.” With that, Noiz captures Aoba’s lips in his own. Aoba feels the moisture from Noiz’s lips spreading on his own as Noiz tries to gain entrance into his mouth. 

“Noiz...we’re in the kitchen...” Aoba says, separating himself from Noiz. Noiz looks at Aoba.

“So? It’s nice to change things up a bit, don’t you think?” Noiz says, nipping at Aoba’s lower lip. Aoba stiffens, flustered.

“We just did it, like, two hours ago...” Aoba protests against Noiz’s lips.

“Don’t care.” Noiz says, sealing Aoba’s lips again and pressing him against the kitchen counter. Aoba shivers from the coldness of the granite against his naked back.

“N-Noiz...” Aoba says weakly. Noiz smirks against his lips.

“Better get rid of these...” Noiz says, taking off their boxers, their erections now exposed to the cool air. Noiz pulls off Aoba’s mouth and lowers himself until he was eye level with Aoba’s dick. Without a second though, Noiz slips Aoba into his mouth, humming at the sensation of the girth. Aoba’s uncontrollable moans tumble out of his mouth.

“Mn, nhh, hah,” Aoba’s choked moans sound in the kitchen. He quickly brings the back of his hand to his mouth, attempting to stop the moans but failing. He can feel a finger circling around his entrance, the tip pushing in just to pull back out, and then it thrust deep inside. Aoba is still a bit loose from their last session, so it doesn’t take long before he’s fully prepared. Right when Aoba feels like he’s coming, Noiz pulls off and stands back up. Carefully reaching for Aoba’s leg and pulling it over his shoulder, Noiz presses his erection onto Aoba’s entrance. Instead of letting Noiz thrust in, Aoba pushes himself down on Noiz instead, letting out a relieved moan.

“You’re...really enjoying this aren’t you?” Noiz pants in Aoba’s ear, then thrusts into him. Without responding, Aoba lays himself down into the counter, head thrown back and moaning. He can feel the tip of Noiz’s piercing rubbing his prostate unavoidably hard, and he starts to feel a bit faint because of it. The pleasure is heightened as Noiz thrusts deep, Aoba’s knuckles whitening as they clutch at the kitchen counter, when...

...Aoba feels a cool wetness on his back.

Noiz seems to notice that Aoba’s attention wasn’t on him anymore, and stops. Aoba tried to turn his body a bit and sees that the cup of water he had poured earlier has been knocked over. 

He could see the water dripping onto the floor and could feel the wetness spreading on his back, dripping into the clefts of his ass, wetting his hole even more. It seems to spur Noiz on even more as Noiz pulled out only to thrust back in twice as hard. Aoba could feel the piercings on the base of Noiz’s cock hit around his entrance, and Aoba ignores the dripping water, pushing himself into Noiz. He can hear the squelching if the water and can feel the pleasure enhancing as it slowly creeps inside. After what feels like ages, Aoba feels a building pressure in his abdomen and grasped tightly onto Noiz’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin as Aoba came, hard. Taking shuddering gasps, Aoba feels Noiz thrust deep inside and release, filling him to the brim.

They take a while to calm themselves down, taking calm breaths while holding onto each other. Once they came off their high, Noiz pulls Aoba’s arms around his neck, then carries him into the room bridal style. As they both tumble onto the bed, Aoba cuddles into Noiz.

“You know...having sex in the kitchen isn’t so bad.” Aoba murmured against Noiz. Noiz hums.

“But...” Aoba lifts his head and smirks, “I’m still thirsty.”

Noiz shifts so that his gaze rests on Aoba. “Do you want me to give you some water?”

“Nope.” With that, Aoba points at Noiz’s dick. “I don’t need water if I have this around.”

Then, he flips around and holds onto Noiz’s dick firmly. Noiz gulps.

Oh boy...


End file.
